


Five Stages of Grief

by McHanzoBurger



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 5 is a bonus chapter which doesn't have to be read to fit the other prompts, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Fall of Overwatch, I update tags as the story continues, M/M, Overwatch Recall, Pining, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 Week 2019, Regret, Sadness, golden era, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHanzoBurger/pseuds/McHanzoBurger
Summary: Chapter 1 Denial: Day 3: of the Reaper76 week "under pressure / golden era"Chapter 2 Angre: Day 4: of the Reaper76 week "running in the shadows / fall of overwatch"Chapter 3 Bargaining: Day 5: of the Reaper76 week "empire of dirt / post fall"Chapter 4 Depression: Day 6: of the Reaper76 week "distracted with pain / recall"Chapter 5 Acceptance: Bonus Chapter





	1. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Golden Era where Gabriel Reyes can't believe he hadn't been chosen as Strike Commander, but Jack Morrison has.

He breathed heavily as he stared at the broken TV, damaged after he had thrown his cup of coffee into it. Ana Amari sat calmly next to the now standing Gabriel Reyes as she sipped her tea calmly. With the commander his exploding personality she wasn't surprised what he had done. "Que te folle un pez! ¡Me cago en la hostia! Lame botas!" she heard the latino curse loudly as he stomped away. She didn't need to guess what had triggered the man. She placed her cup down and shrugged. "Athena, please order a new TV. I don't want to miss my cooking shows."  
Gabriel Reyes had made his way to the tracks outside the watch point, tossing his shirt to the side he started to run. His mind mixed many words, as well in Spanish as in English, but the words It's unfair and they passed me! He passed me! snarled loudest. He couldn't believe it. During one of the many speeches he had seen, because of course they had agreed that Jack Morrison would be more fitting with all the attention, he had fit more as what people saw as a hero, they had decided to promote him. First commander Jack Morrison. JODER! It hadn't been fair, he couldn't believe it. After all his hard work all these years, they simply had chosen the boy scout over him! He didn't want to know why. But he surely wanted to kick that blonde his ass when he returned. Peace his ass. Those were just false promises with a fake smile. But it had always been like that after all. After a while he stopped next to a tree and started to punch it, his hands bleeding, definitely breaking some of his bones some times, but he didn't care. He wanted to get rid of that anger, hatred even.

-

Jack couldn't believe it, why would they promote him without warning during a speech? Of course he had to act like everything was perfect, as if he was perfect, so he shook many hands, posed for even more photo's and kept smiling all along. After what had looked ages he finally sat down on his seat in the aircraft which would bring him back to the Overwatch Base. Switching on his notepad he growled low, a lot of messages and notifications had already popped up and showed him this wasn't going to be an easy task and that the UN already expected him to deal with all of it on instant. No matter how tired he was, he needed to sort everything out. Lowering his head he started to type away on the notepad, slightly frowning in focus, ignoring his body which simply asked for a short nap, that it needed new energy, but he had no time for that.  
After landing he was greeted by his whole team, so he went through all the greetings, handshakes and eternal smiling once again. There was just one man missing in greeting him and he felt a pang through his heart. His commander, his favourite man on the world, his own, Gabriel Reyes. He didn't blame the man for not showing up, they both had been so excited before at the thought that one day, Gabriel Reyes would become the first commander and now he had passed the other. I even didn't call him he pressed a hand against his head, groaning, and the others simply took it as sign that Jack were tired and they simply left him alone. He rubbed the nape of his neck, groaning when he heard his communicator ring and he picked up the call, immediately getting deep into a conversation as he made way to his office, preparing himself mentally for all the paperwork he had to do.

-

The base never looked so big, yet felt so small. Gabriel rarely saw Jack, but when he did he saw the other it was either for just a few moments, or Jack didn't seem to hear or even see him. His nose always buried in papers or his notepad or he was glued against his communicator. Gabriel started to miss the other man, but he knew he was not in the right place to disturb the man who didn't seem to want or even need his companionship. The SEP-day's seemed so far and long ago, the day's they worked together on the base, the day's they were more one then two... "  
esto no está pasando" he muttered while looking at his cup of coffee and he watched the other man leave the kitchen. His eyes sadly following the man walking as he tightened his grip around his cup. After taking multiple breaths he stood up, feeling numb, for once in his life he needed reassurance. More then ever he needed the other man, his words, his touches, his everything. He wanted to hear from the man that everything was going okay. Without knocking he entered the First commander his office and he was immediately met by a glare. "Knock Knock." he heard the man mock him and he shrugged it off. "Not the first time I walk in without knowing Jack." He said as he walked closer to the man. "In office it's sir. I don't have time right now Reyes." Something in Jack his voice turned on Gabriel, it made him rock hard and his pants feel tightly uncomfortable. He swallowed the tight feeling in his throat, he was weak for that man for certain. "Alright sir." Gabriel said after saluting but he ignored the man, walking over to him and pulled the chair Jack was sitting on backwards, earning a silent glare from the other as he sat down on Jack his lap. Feeling the other his heat radiate through his clothing made him earn for more. He winced when he felt a pair of hands push him off his lap. "I have a lot of work Reyes. I don't have time." Jack told him while roaming a hand through his own hair and Gabriel saw the look in the man his eyes. Stress, exhaustion, even a emotion that he did not recognize. Gabriel gave him a week smile and nodded, silently saluting at the man, realizing he had already lost the other his attention and he left the office. "Me haces tanta falta que me duele." Gabriel mumbled before he left the office. this is not happening. This can't be happening rolled through his mind as he dragged himself to the bedroom which he once shared with Jack, holding Jacks pillow close against him to at least smell his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed
> 
> Spanish translation (I don't speak Spanish, my apologies for typo's or wrong usage!):  
> Que te folle un pez: I hope you get fucked by a fish  
> ¡Me cago en la hostia!: Fucking hell!  
> Lame botas: ass kisser.  
> Joder: fuck!  
> Esto no está pasando: This is not happening  
> Me haces tanta falta que me duele: I miss you so much it hurts.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the fall of Overwatch, where Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison go from the best of their relationship, to the worst.

"Estúpido! Hijo de perra!" More insults slurred in Spanish out of Gabriel his mouth, as he threw around various items in their shared bedroom, but Jack didn't mind. He had learned long ago that when the Latino had a moment like this it was best to let him just rage out. Or fuck it out. And Jack preferred the latter. This time he was the one who caused this rage, once again. Even though he tried to explain to Gabriel that he did not agree on being first commander, the other man just didn't seem to listen to him this time. He got startled when the Latino man suddenly had jumped on his lap, placing a hand on Jack thigh while Jack tried to press back a moan. "te odio pero te amo" Gabriel said and even though Jack did not understand what the man said, he could feel the sincerity deep inside his voice and he saw it reflected through the other his eyes. Jack smiled faintly and cupped Gabriel his cheeks and pulled him roughly closer. "Take your anger out on me Gabe." he whispered. "coño." was the rough reply he got, but the amused grin and the roll of hips against his made clear that the man wasn't serious and willing to do whatever he needed to, to release his anger.  
Before he knew it, Jack had found himself naked under Gabriel. His body covered in sweat, the other man buried deep inside him. "Oh yes, there Gabe, that's the spot." He moaned out when he felt Gabriel hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside him and he hooked his legs around Gabriel his waist, pulling the man even deeper inside him while Gabriel pounded hard and deep inside him. "Faster..." he groaned out and moaned when teeth scratched over his throat, throwing his head backwards to give the other more access. "Beg for it." he heard a command and before he knew it he was flipped around, pulled onto his knees and Jack pressed his ass more backwards, against Gabriel his thighs. "Please commander. Fuck me, hard, own me." he begged the Latino and tightened his grip on his pillow, pressing his chest more against the mattress as he turned his head so he could look at how hot Gabriel looked while fucking him. Gabriel didn't answer him, but Jack was met with soft groans and moans so he didn't mind it at all. "Call my name Jack." he heard the commander say and Jack could swear he would cum just at Gabriel giving him commands with that heavy voice of his. "Fuck, commander, Reyes, you are going to make me cum. Fuck me harder, please commander." he begged, Gabriel accepting his words and started to pound harder inside him, Jack suddenly releasing his hot semen on the bed while moaning out Gabriels name and could feel Gabriel release hot inside him as well, the two of them collapsing down on the bed while panting. "Angry sex sure is the best." Jack said with a grin and made himself comfortable, feeling Gabriel move his arms around him and nuzzle his neck. "shut up asshole."

-

Those times with Gabriel seemed long ago. More and more often they had those fights, sometimes it escalated in them fighting fist to fist, on other day's they simply had sex. But no matter what Jack did, no matter what he told the Latino man, no matter how much he tried, Gabriel never seemed to forgive him or allowed him to make up to the other. At one side Jack wasn't surprised since Gabriel never apologized and always had a bad temper, but this wasn't like Gabriel. It took too long. Jacks shoulders slumped a bit as he overlooked the buildings, spotting the big banner a few blocks away. It had Gabriels head on it and in big letters Blackwatch. Jack had asked the man over and over again, why and when he created Blackwatch, but Gabriel always dismissed those questions. They stayed in contact, Jack could even say that their last good day together had been Halloween when Jack dressed himself with a pumpkin head. After that it simply watered between them. They rarely saw each other.  
When they did see each other again, it was in the Swiss headquarters which ended up in a explosion due to their fight. The only fight which Jack refused to talk about.  
He placed his pulse rifle on his back, strapping it tight against his body so he wouldn't lose it and he jumped off the building, ignoring the height, as he landed on his feet on the ground, rolling over the street he had caught his own weight and he started to run. It was dark, but his visor allowed him to see properly. The streets were mainly empty, lights turned off, as only the moon and stars lightened his path. Jack could see various shadows, dark movements from wild animals, but he also knew something followed him. Or was he following the thing? He could sense it, he could feel it. But that was the only thing which he couldn't see. Hiding in the shadows of the buildings he tried to stay hidden. "I've got you in my sights." he whispered as he voice-activated his visor, his eyes automatically scanning the area and his visor locking in some small stray cats, a dog even, but eventually on a person at the fountain. Slowly he took his pulse rifle in both of his hands, pointing it at the figure at the fountain and ran to it, ready to shoot when needed. "What the...?" he whispered as he reached his location, but nothing could be seen. He could have sworn the person hadn't ran away, because he didn't see anything run and he knew he was close enough to see it. "Go away. no te vuelvas." Shivers running over his back, when he noticed the commanding tone he once had loved so much, but this voice had something mixed to it and he slowly turned around to see the figure from up close. A shotgun was placed against his chest on instant. "Fuck off or I will kill you." Jack needed a moment, but he was tired, too tired to fight and he sighed out. "But if you wanted to kill me, you would have already done it Gabriel." He whispered. "Just go. This is a Blackwatch operation. None. Of. Your. Business." The figure snarled and he blinked, watching the other man turn to smoke and disappear to, who knew where. Jack sighed as he placed his rifle on his back again. Of course he knew who had hidden himself behind the famous mask, feared by so many people. "What have become of us." He thought out loud before he turned, for once not wanting to follow the Latino. Gabriel didn't need to shoot him, he could already feel his broken heart. Gabriel knew it too and this was a way by Gabriel to punish him.

-

Gabriel Reyes, now the Reaper, looked at the soldier leaving the area, keeping him within eyesight to make sure the man would truly leave and not just linger around in a area which was owned by Blackwatch. "Next time I will kill you. Jack Morrison." He snarled when seeing a banner and shot a few times through it with both his shotguns until he was satisfied enough. Even if he, or one of those ass-licking Overwatch members, dared to come back to this area, they knew they wouldn't leave unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed
> 
> Spanish translation (I don't speak Spanish, my apologies for typo's or wrong usage!):  
> Estúpido: douchebag  
> Hijo de perra: son of a bitch  
> Te odio pero te amo: I hate you, but I love you.  
> Coño: cunt  
> No te vuelvas: do not come back.


	3. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-fall of Overwatch, where Reaper asks why he shouldn't kill Soldier76 and why he didn't do it.

"Give me one reason why I wouldn't kill you." The Reaper told the soldier with his manic voice. He pressed his foot tighter against the soldier his neck, pointing both shotguns at the man with a sly smile hidden behind his mask. Soldier 76 refused to answer the man. This had not been the first time he found himself in a position like this. Of course he would have been able to easily grab the man and pull him down, but easy put, he didn't mind dying and he mainly did not mind being in presence of the Reaper who didn't even look like he truly wanted to kill him. "Answer!" the Reaper snarled, pressing his foot tighter against the soldier his neck. Soldier 76 sighed out. "Because there is no fun in killing me right now." He said simply put. Reaching out to the Reaper his ankle he pulled the foot of his neck and jumped up, trying to pull the other down as he refused to let go. Like always the Reaper turned into black smoke, the foot disappearing out of Soldier 76 his grip and Soldier 76 moved, sitting down as he leaned his back against the dirty wall of wherever they were. "Where are we?" He asked Reaper, while he looked around. For now they didn't had to fight, he felt Reaper wouldn't kill him right there either, so for now all he could do was talk until the reinforcement would come pick him up. "How much often were we in a situation like this?" A snarl came as a answer and he looked at the Reaper standing far enough from him. "Will you take of your mask?" Soldier spat back, questioning a question. If the Reaper avoided answering, then so could he.  
"You act like you have such a amount of influence and power because of Overwatch. Still acting high and mighty like the Superhero which nobody even need. But truly, you are still that weak boy scout." The Reaper told him slowly and Soldier took off his own mask. His vision slightly blurred as his eyes customized themselves to their normal point of view instead of through the mechanic visor. "I might be. But we can't deny there are enough followers who are willing to listen to me." Soldier 76 shrugged as he got up, stretching his limps with a crack and he heard the Reaper laugh. At one side the laugh sounded genuine, but at the other it sounded..empty. "I know, this time you don't have to say it, I am getting old." Soldier 76 replied with a faint smile. "Did you watch Overwatch burn?" Reaper then softly asked and the blonde man nodded. "It was hard to miss... It's...gone, all of it is gone, everyone is gone. They ran, they are hiding, I am hiding.." Soldier 76 said calmly and the Reaper just disappeared in thin smoke once again and Soldier 76 felt alone, abandoned and shook his head, trying to use his gps to locate his destination, without any luck. No signal. "Fuck my life." he muttered.

Soldier 76 suddenly got hit with a bottle against his head and he rubbed the spot while groaning. He hadn't noticed how he had fallen asleep and he angrily stared at the bottle before looking around. "What is the honor of receiving a bottle with water?" He asked nobody in specific.  
"I need new fabrics." the reply came.  
"So? Order them."  
"No. I need the fancy stuff you have. From the old Overwatch."  
"A bottle of water isn't enough to get them Gabriel."  
"Your life, for fabrics."  
"Am I that cheap to you?"  
"You have cost me a great deal of people, weapons and ammunition and time. If anything, you are hella expensive Morrison."  
"You will have to give me a bit more then just a water bottle Gabriel. I am not that easily sold."  
"I don't have money."  
"Give me your weapons."  
"You can have my dogtags."  
"I already have them."  
"Oh..." Gabriel blinked as he moved his hand to his neck where once his dogtags would hang. Of course he had missed them, he just wanted the confirmation of Jack Morrison having them.  
"You still enjoy making costumes and your uniforms Gabe?"  
"If I weren't, I wouldn't have asked for fabrics."  
"Give me something to eat and whatever you have so I can fix my gps signal. I want to leave this, whatever this place is Gabriel."  
Gabriel Reyes just gestured for the other to follow him as Jack sighed and followed. "Where are we going Gabe?" He asked the figure and he looked around while walking. It looked very abandoned where they were, yet strangely known. "This is Vincents old place Jack." Gabriel Reyes told him as he took a phone from a table and tossed it at Jack. "Order yourself some food. Or a plane. I don't care." and before he could answer, the Reaper put on his own mask, hiding his face for the Soldier once again before he turned into thin smoke and disappeared. Jack knew, that even though he did not see the Reaper, the other would be watching him until he would get home safe.

He tightened his grip around the phone and looked again around himself in the abandoned house. It had been some years, he forgot how low, that he and Vincent had broken up. And it was visible that Vincent had taken his own stuff, hadn't touched anything which belonged to Jack or the both of them, but the fights, weather and not cleaning took it's toll on the house. What hadn't been taken by Vincent definitely would have been taken by burglars, maybe even omnics or just homeless people... "But why... from all places did you bring me here?" He whispered softly as he sat down on the couch, his face pressed into his hand as he slightly sobbed. He felt like everything, everyone, he once loved had abandoned him. He was all alone and that is why Reaper wouldn't kill him in this place, but instead "bargain" for his freedom. The Reaper knew how much realization would hit and hurt Soldier 76 instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-uploaded and edited as I made a mistake.  
> It did not fit the era.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.


	4. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Overwatch recall, where Jack does his work, but depression becomes his sidekick.

Jack Morrison stood in the watchtower, over viewing the grounds of Watchpoint Gibraltar. He looked down at the landing Orca's, spotting various old agents arriving. They all had their bags, their stuff, whatever they would need at their stay at the new Overwatch. Winston stood there to greet them as if it was yesterday he had seen them, but Jack Morrison wasn't in the right mood to greet them yet. They were scheduled to have a meeting once everyone had arrived after all. It would be useless to talk to them one by one as long they all were acclimating to the new group. He recognized all of them. Ana, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, McCree, Genji, Tracer, Mercy. It hadn't been easy each time a hero returned, they all had thought that Ana was dead after all. And he knew that the heroes thought he was dead, but soon enough the truth would come out. Feeling the familiar dog-tags burn against his skin, he felt his heart skip a beat. This was the future now. He and his heroes, saving the world, keeping peace, against Talon and... the Reaper... Straightening his back he turned on his heels. All the soldiers had arrived, it was time for their meeting and to discuss the upcoming heroes. Mei was flying from Antarctica and he knew her story wasn't a good one. Word came out that the UN wanted them to watch two Junkers, he didn't know why they refused to tell him, called Roadrat and Junkyard or something, and he took all the needed papers, scanning them oh, Roadhog and Junkrat he mentally scolded himself, as he made his way to the meeting room, this was going to be interesting.

-

After holding the meeting he dismissed everyone, leaving them to themselves. They had to wait for a mission after all, they all had to unpack and even clean. There weren't enough funds yet to get everything cleaned and not everything was ready. But he knew, deep inside, that even though it would take some time, everything would be alright and they would do just fine and get back on their feet. For now, they needed to stay under the radar. The world didn't trust them yet, so they would need to show them their good sides only to gain it.  
They worked together like they always had done, it felt like nothing ever changed. Okay they all had to get used to the fact that as well Ana as Jack both had risen from the death, but surprisingly enough that didn't last long and soon it felt like they never got separated. Jesse and Genji shared a lot of entertaining stories about Blackwatch, as well Gabriel. Reinhardt told the biggest stories of all ages, which left Brigitte laughing loud. And soon their team expanded. Aside Mei and the junkers, a young DJ named Lucio joined them, so did the hyperactive gamer D.va. Even Genji's older brother Hanzo had responded to Genji's invite.  
Somehow, Jack Morrison never felt the same as he did before. Yes he made them train, prepare properly, he would send them out on various missions after debating who to send where with Winston, but it felt empty. Each time when he returned to his room, he was met with darkness and cold. But not the darkness in a cozy matter, but as if, nothing simply mattered. As if there was nothing which could warm his room, or himself. Fighting with these heroes, never felt the same as fighting side by side with Gabriel. He trusted his team, he knew they had his back and he had theirs, but him and Gabriel...  
They were two hands on a belly, two minds alike, two men so different yet so equally the same. He missed the other man, he felt like he didn't just had losen him, but also a part of himself.  
Of course, the others noticed too that their Strike Commander wasn't the bright and happy man as he used to be, but they just blamed his age, the years of war, the scars on his in- and outside, they just never thought it was that one Latino man he missed. They had no idea, how close the two had been. Jack didn't blame them. And even though his other old friends tried to get closer to the Strike Commander, he would always simply blame his work or other stuff he had to do so he could avoid them.

-

Time passed, sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly. But to Jack Morrison, each day felt the same. Spring blossoms made way for the Summer heat, changing in the shapes of brown of Autumn. He hadn't seen Gabriel in months, aside their fights. When they would accidentally face each other during missions, or when Overwatch had managed to find Talon. He knew his team was getting worried and each time he went through the periodic tests from Mercy who kept eye on their health, she tried to cheer him up. But even she knew, she wasn't that what he missed, neither would she be able to replace that feeling he once had.  
Jack sighed as he overlooked the sea, sitting on top of one of the hangars. The autumn breeze made the hairs on his arms stand of straight and pulled a shiver over his spine, but he didn't care. He could see a shadow nearby, but didn't pay too much attention to it. His hallucinations weren't new after all, he often experienced those and delusions as Mercy once told him. However, those hallucinations in which he thought he saw Gabriel, or the Reaper, at this point he didn't knew or care, felt strangely safe to him. It felt soothing. It felt less...alone.  
"Te echo de menos" he whispered those little words of Spanish he knew softly and he could sense the shadow once again vanishing as he sighed out, just looking at the sea once again, until a blanket got draped around his shoulders and Ana Amari pulled the Soldier back onto his feet, guiding him to the warmth inside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed
> 
> Te echo de menos: I miss you


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Gabriel wants to be with Jack, but Reaper wouldn't let him and he accepts his faith.  
> Where age holds Jack, but he's not willing to let go yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues the setting of the work so far.  
> However it is not written to fit the prompts of the Reaper76 week.  
> It's a bonus chapter!

Gabriel stood behind Jack, hidden against the walls just a little out of Jack his view. He knew the man saw him, but the man never said anything to acknowledge Gabriel, so he just let the other man be. Jack looked terrible in Gabriel his eyes. He looked so much older, with so much burden weighing down on his shoulders. "Te echo de menos.." he heard the man whisper, but in his own ears it sounded loud enough as if the man had said it loud. Gabriel felt heat crawl from his chest, smoke started to appear around him and the Reaper took him away from the place, taking over Gabriel his mind and body.  
It was stupid, but Gabriel was never able to feel what Reaper felt neither did he knew what the Reaper thought. Even though they were one body, it felt like, Reaper was just a demon, created out of his nerves and blood. He had known the risk when he allowed Moira to change him, but none of them had thought that the SEP-serum in his veins made it this far. He had accepted how things had turned out and the moments where he could control the Reaper, he went to Jack. He knew, that the Reaper only allowed him to do this, because he could see Jack suffer that way and it did hurt Gabriel as well, watching the other soldier in so much pain without being able to tell him it was okay. Seeing the Reaper was a part of him, he knew that the Reaper, despite his hatred and death seeking thirst, also had a weak spot for Soldier 76. After all he has had so many chances to kill the Soldier, but he, also thanks to Gabriels yelling inside their mind probably as well, never seemed able to pull the trigger.

-

That little spot on the Watchpoint in Gibraltar seemed to be Jack his favourite spot. During winter, he would be accompanied by Mei or some of the young heroes while they played in the snow. During the spring of the new year, Zenyatta, Genji and Hanzo would linger around during their meditation sessions. In Summer, McCree and the Junkers would be near to him while sunbathing. They all did it, without words, to keep an eye on their Strike Commander, to make sure he wouldn't get sick in the changing weather.  
From the shadows, Gabriel would be watching them, or mostly he watched Jack. Various seasons came and went. More often then not they would fight, until Gabriel Reyes finally slowly gained power over the Reaper inside him. But he could feel it inside him, the SEP-serum, the whatever-Moira-used inside his veins, basically his whole body being intoxicated, did not do well for him. And more often he found himself under the hands of Moira's healing then not. More often his wounds wouldn't heal. He seemed to be getting problems with changing back into his normal-self, or even into the Reaper, instead of being meaningless smoke. The smoked he lingered in as nothing longer and longer. He stepped down from his position at the council of Talon, assigning Sombra in his place and he stopped fighting. Even with the SEP-serum he couldn't avoid getting older. If anything, the serum usually wouldn't let the soldiers reach the same age as he and Soldier had reached after all.  
On a warm Autumn day, stupidly the only season where only Ana would watch Jack and take him inside on time, Gabriel moved out of the Shadows. Slowly he made his way to Jack Morrison and he sat next to the Soldier. Calmly he leaned back on his hands behind him as he looked at the water, silence surrounding the both of them.  
"I never knew... if it was really you... if I see you now, but I want to believe Gabriel... Please tell me, that despite our fights, our war, despite everything, you were always watching me, like in the old day's. Please tell me...that you never forgot..." Jack softly spoke out, biting his lower lip as he lowered his head. His hand slowly moved closer to Gabriels, but he didn't touch the other. "Tell me...that you are more then a hallucination Gabriel..."  
Gabriel swallowed the forming lump in his throat and despite his sorrow and sadness, despite Reaper growling weakly in his head, he reached out to take Jacks hand into his and he softly squeezed it. He brought their combined hands to Jack his chest, where the dog-tags from both of them had never left the touch of Jack his skin. "We both know the answer to those questions." He whispered before he stood up, slowly releasing Jack his hand as he stepped closer to the edge of the hangar they were sitting on. Sighing out, he smiled at the view of the sea before he turned to look at the man he once loved and never stopped loving. "Espero que nos volvamos a ver de día." he told the soldier, saluting to the other man.

Jack smiled at the other man, who suddenly looked so much younger, so much more alike during their SEP-training day's, during the times they were one. He stood up, feeling like he regained so much more energy as well, feeling much younger at the sight. In return he saluted. "Old soldiers never die... And they don't fade away..." he replied the other, watching the other laugh at his words. They both felt the same in their blood, they both felt the serum. He knew, that Gabriel his time had come, but he also knew that the other man would watch him like he always had done. And retirement did not suit him yet. He had a job to do. His war wasn't over yet, he would finish it. He turned his back towards Gabriel, he did not need to see the man any longer. He wanted to keep the memory of the man during his most glorious day's in his mind. His strength was re-born and he was ready to face the world once again as Soldier 76. The hero who would never die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed  
> Translation for the Spanish:  
> Espero que nos volvamos a ver de día: I hope we will meet again in daylight.


End file.
